Conventionally, in order to prevent clogging of a nozzle of an ink-jet head and to adjust viscosity, polysaccharide or its derivative is blended to an ink for ink-jet recording. An ink-jet recording apparatus is normally used under a room temperature of 20° C. to 30° C. However, depending on location and season, the ink-jet recording apparatus may be used under a low temperature. In a case of under the low temperature, due to the polysaccharide and the like, an ink viscosity may be increased more than necessary. When the ink viscosity becomes too high, in the ink-jet recording apparatus, a problem, in which an appropriate amount of ink is not ejected, or a problem of unejection due to clogging of the nozzle may occur.